


Come away with me

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Derek, Barista Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Meddling Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura keeps nagging Derek about getting a date for some stupid party and then suddenly Derek just blurts out that he already has a date and that the date's name is Stiles, who's the gorgeous barista he's might have a tiny (huge) crush on. Oh shit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by foreverblue-navy. Written for secret santa last year.

“I have a date,” Derek cuts Laura’s rambling off on the other end of the line.

“You do?” Laura asks skeptically, because of course she won’t just take his word for it. “If you’re planning on paying someone I’ll find out, you know that, right?”

“I’m not buying myself a date!”

So maybe that was what Derek had been thinking; he just didn’t really know where to find an escort. Fucking Laura to always intervene and ruin his plans.

“So who is she?” Laura asks because of course she can’t just leave it alone so he could go and actually find that supposed date for the Hale-Argent Incorporation’s annual Christmas party.

“Uh…”

Derek looks around in the half-filled coffee shop, as if expecting someone to just hold up a sign that says they want a date with no other attachments than helping a twenty-eight year old guy get his sister off his back.

His eyes lock on the smile of the barista by the counter. He’s gesturing with his hands as he explains something for a costumer. Those god damned hands, Derek thinks. They’re large and with long fingers and the forearms they are attached to are muscled and pale with a few moles scattered. The rest of the body is also long and gangly, but still muscular – broad shoulders and a pale, long neck. There are a few moles on the neck and on the cheeks. The nose is slightly upturned and the lips are pink and sometimes wet from being licked in a slightly, and most likely unintentional, pornographic way. The brown hair is standing straight up and Derek sometimes wonders what it would look like post-coitus, after Derek had ran his hands through it, maybe holding the head in place as that mouth sucked his cock or maybe Derek would just grab that hair as they kissed, holding the other in place.

_Stiles._

“Stiles? What the fuck is a Stiles?”

 _Fuck_. So Derek might have gotten a bit carried away while watching the gorgeous barista and said the name out loud.

“Stiles is my date,” Derek says and feels a mix of horror and anticipation in his chest.

“Is that her real name?”

“His,” Derek corrects.

“Well, it’s still a weird name,” Laura concludes, not even seeming surprised that her brother suddenly tells her he’s going to bring a male date. Maybe Derek hasn’t been as discreet with his homosexual tendencies as he thought.

“I see you  _and Stiles_  tonight then.”

Of course Laura only called to nag him about his date. Derek hangs up and his eyes turn towards Stiles, whom he needs to agree to accompany him to the party.  Stiles is wiping at a table before sticking the rag into the pocket of his black apron when he makes his way over to Derek.

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?”

“My sister wants me to get a date.”

Stiles raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“It can’t be that hard, can it? I bet the ladies are lining up behind you?”

Derek glares at him because Stiles should have just offered to date him instead of talking about girls.

“I don’t want to go on a date.”

“You just want to love ‘em and leave ‘em, or what?”

Derek stares at Stiles and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Look, that girl over there,” Stiles nods his head over his shoulder at a blonde girl, “she’s been doing nothing but talking about your pecs since you arrived.”

“I’ve been here almost an hour.”

“Exactly! Her friends are getting tired of her and she’s about to come over here to ask you out, so there you have your date. I’m sure she’ll put up with your grumpiness during whatever dinner you have to take her to before taking her back to your place and have your wicked way with her.”

Disgust coils in Derek’s stomach as he thinks of having his wicked way with anyone but Stiles.

“I don’t want to… do that,” he finishes lamely.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to the girl not so discreetly – she and her friends have noticed that they are watching her and she pushes her quite impressively large boobs out even further. Derek manages to keep his face neutral.

“She’s got a great rack,” Stiles comments as a matter-of-factly. “Unless you don’t like big boobs…”

“I don’t like boobs,” Derek blurts out.

Derek has always been composed, he never says things he hasn’t thought through, but then Stiles comes along and Derek just blurts out things like that. He might be staring at Stiles and Stiles is staring right back at him. Stiles’ mouth is opened, that way it sometimes is when he’s surprised or when he’s thinking and Derek wants to put something in between those lips. Maybe his tongue or his cock. Hell, he’d settle with a finger.

Stiles’ mouth clack shut, as if knowing Derek’s un-orthodox thoughts about it.

“Well, then I guess we’ll have to find you a decent guy. Do you like beards and buff or-”

“Tall and skinny, but still muscular.”

And again with the blurting out without thinking! Stiles’ eyebrows do a twitch and he scans the room.

“What about that guy over there?”

Stiles nods at a guy a few tables behind the busty blonde’s (she’s putting on lipstick and Derek fears she’s on her way over to him). The guy is too skinny and too tall and Derek tells Stiles this. Stiles plucks his lips out in a thoughtful pout, if there ever was such a thing. Derek gets distracted by his long neck as he stretches to look at the people even further back in the shop.

“What do you think-?”

“Will you go with me?”

Derek cringes at his own words and feels his chest constricts in horror at what he just said. He can never go back to this shop after this! He might come here mostly to ogle Stiles, but the guy does make some pretty good coffee too, always with some new flavor he forces Derek to try out, brown eyes huge and gleaming as he awaits Derek’s verdict. It has become kind of their thing, Stiles finding new syrups for Derek to try out and sometimes he even takes a sip from Derek’s glass and for the rest of the drink Derek can’t help but thinking  _my lips are where Stiles’ lips were._ But Derek went and ruined it with his lack of self-control around the other guy.

Stiles is watching him with that opened mouth again, his eyes confused and brows furrowed.

“Like a friend? So you don’t have to-”

“Not like friends,” Derek says and too late realizing that he could have gotten away with it. He could have gotten Stiles as a friend, but he had to ruin it all. Stiles’ frown doesn’t deepen, he doesn’t tell Derek  _thanks but no thanks_ , instead he bites his bottom lip, his cheeks slightly flushed. He’s gorgeous and Derek can think of lots of other things he can do to make Stiles flushed. He wonders if the flush covers Stiles’ whole body and if not, if Derek can make it do that.

“Is it more than just one date?” Stiles asks and Derek can’t help a smile of his own.

“If you want it to be.”

“Yeah, dude, totally,” Stiles says, his face splitting into a grin.

Before Derek even has time to react, Stiles bends down and kisses him. It’s more like a peck really, but it leaves Derek’s mind blank and his lips tingling. Stiles stares at him in something that looks a lot like horror.

“I’m sorry, it’s too soon, isn’t it? I didn’t- It’s just- I’ve been watching you, you’re so hot and-”

Derek grabs Stiles’ plaid and pulls him down for another kiss. This time it’s definitely more than a peck. Stiles’ lips are dry, but as Derek licks at them they get wetter and when Stiles’ tongue meets Derek’s he thinks he might be in heaven. Stiles’ taste is sweet and amazing, really.

Someone is clearing their throat a while later – Derek honestly has no idea how much time has passed. Stiles’ face turns red at the newly-arrived customer’s pointed look. He coughs.

“Sorry. I’ll see you later?” he asks Derek hesitantly.

“I can stick around until your shift ends.”

“You only want to stare at my ass,” Stiles jokes and Derek bites his lip, making Stiles stare and then laugh. “Oh, my god! Dude, you totally do!”

“Go help your costumer,” Derek tells him, making a shooing motion with his hand.

Stiles smiles at him blindingly before getting behind the counter to do his job. Derek does not stare at his ass when he walks away. (It’s a great ass and he totally does stare).

 

Laura will probably kill Derek for missing the party, but when he lies sweaty and sated next to Stiles on his bed he can’t really find it in himself to care.

“Weren’t you supposed to take me out on a date?” Stiles asks breathlessly.

Derek kisses him to make him shut up. 


End file.
